What Could Have Happened
by Celeste Black
Summary: What could have really happened if a lot of things were different. Please R/R
1. Have Fun Snapy

Wow, a new story! I decided to delete my other one. It sucked anyways. Well this one is just about what COULD have happened in the HP books if Peter never was the Marauders friend. *sigh* I hope ya'll like it!  
  
Please R/R or else I WILL NOT POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS!! I'll post chapter two once I get 10 reviews.  
  
Disclaimer- I own my people and JK owns her bunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Evans rolled over in bed to look at the face of her boyfriend James Potter.  
  
"Morning," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," she replied back. "What are you doing up? It's only 7:00." She said while looking at the clock above her bed.  
  
"Well Sirius was yelling at that Peter kid. I guess Sirius was waiting to take a shower and Peter was being a dick and he wouldn't let him in. No wonder he has no friends. Well they woke me up, so I decided to come over and visit you." He replied while placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Damn it Celeste! I already told you; do not go back out with him!" Lily's friend Emily yelled. "You remember last time you guys went out right? You were the one who broke up with him! Why would you even want to go back out with him? He's a dick! No feelings for anybody but himself. All he does is play pranks, get in trouble and make fun of people."  
  
"I don't understand why you hate him so much! There's nothing wrong with him. He's sweet, hot and athletic. All the things I want in a guy!" Celeste yelled back.  
  
James and Lily peaked out through the curtains and watched the two argue.  
  
"You went out with him in 4th year AND 6th year, correct?" Emily asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well now in your 7th year, I'd think that you'd have enough sense to ignore him, and completely forget about him!"  
  
"Ugh! Shut up and mind your own damn business." Celeste said while turning and walking out the door. Emily, not having anything else to do, grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"You know who she's talking about don't you Lily?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"Sirius," They both replied at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
As Celeste made her way down to breakfast, she felt as though somebody was watching her. She looked around the empty corridor, but nobody was there. She ignored the feeling and kept walking. As she reached the Great Hall, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting it to be Sirius, but came face to face with Severus Snape.  
  
"Snape, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you." He said simply, as he tried to pull her close.  
  
Celeste loved to play with guys' heads, so she decided that this would be fun. "Well Snape, if you would come with me, I'll give you all you want." She said while winking. Snape grinned and walked with her to an empty classroom.  
  
"Close your eyes." She whispered. Snape did as she told him. She hexed his hair pink, and made his robes red and gold. She smiled and tiptoed out the room as Snape starting trying to talk sexy to her. Oh my god, he is so full of shit. She said as she locked the door from the outside.  
  
"Bye Snapy! Have fun!" Celeste yelled through the door.  
  
She walked away, back to the Great Hall, laughing to herself while listening to Snape's screams.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius sat by himself eating his breakfast quietly. He looked up to see Celeste sit next to him. "Hey," he said simply. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Celeste smiled her winning smile and replied, "I just had some fun with Snape." Sirius looked horrified.  
  
"What kind of fun?"  
  
"Oh, I locked him in an empty classroom. I want to see how long it takes for him to get me some more detentions."  
  
Celeste and Sirius had a detention almost every night. That's how they first met and started going out. Now in their 7th year, they had the most detentions than all the Hogwarts students combined. Except for James, he had a detention almost every day of the week.  
  
"I heard you screaming this morning, is everything ok?" Celeste asked.  
  
"Yea, that stupid git Peter wouldn't let me in the shower. And what were you and Emily fighting about?"  
  
Celeste looked at him. "Well, Emily… just… Emily trashed the room, so I was pretty pissed." She didn't want to tell Sirius that Emily didn't want her to go back out with him.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said simply, while getting up. "We have quidditch practice in 5 minutes, but I'll see you later." He kissed her and walked out of the Great Hall. Celeste took one more bite of her cereal and walked out the Great Hall, and outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily got up and got dressed. James had gotten up and went to the Quidditch practice. He was the seeker on the team, as well as the team captain. Sirius was also on, he played keeper. She heard the bathroom door open, so she turned around and came face to face with Emily.  
  
"Morning," Emily said while making her bed. "Did you know that Celeste is going back out with Sirius? Ugh, that just pisses me off!"  
  
Lily and James had both thought that she liked Sirius. That thought was forgotten when she had started dating Remus Lupin, another one, of James' best friends.  
  
Emily walked over to Lily's bed and made it, while still babbling on about how he doesn't treat girls right.  
  
"And to think, they've gone out twice. All it was, was sex and making out. They didn't love each other."  
  
Lily sighed. "Emily, shut up."  
  
~*~  
  
Celeste made her way slowly down to the lake. She loved to just sit and stare for hours. Once she made it there, she sat under a tree and thought about things.  
  
She sat for at least 2 hours. When she got up, she felt another hand on her shoulder. Oh shit, she thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ok- sorry about this being a short chapter. Remember 10 reviews and chapter 2 comes up! NO FLAMES 


	2. The Wrath of Potter

*Disclaimer- I own mine, JK owns hers.  
  
Ok, I don't have 10 reviews, but I'll post it up anyway!! Go check out my other story, Hogwarts, Marauders Style  
  
~*~  
  
Celeste turned around slowly and came face to face with Emily.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. Emily sat down, and so did Celeste. "Look, I'm sorry about the shit I said earlier, I was just a little mad. You know how much you and Sirius hated each other after your last breakup."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. Sorry to make this short, but I gotta go and meet up with somebody. How about tonight we sit up and talk."  
  
Emily nodded and got up and walked away. Celeste stood by for a moment, then turned and walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. When she was standing behind the stands she saw James and Sirius soaring around yelling at the 3rd and 4th years.  
  
"You need to pass it FASTER." She heard Sirius yell.  
  
"Don't be afraid of the god damn ball!" James screamed when a 5th year chaser dropped the quaffle.  
  
Celeste laughed to herself. She walked slowly up the stands and took a seat at the very top. About 30 more minutes of screaming, James told the Gryffindors to go. Obviously he was pissed. James and Sirius flew to the ground and landed with a thud. While James stormed off to the locker rooms, Sirius climbed the stairs up to the top row.  
  
"So how long were you watching the wrath of Potter?" he asked while planting a kiss on her head.  
  
"Oh just about 10 minutes," she replied with a laugh. Both stood up and walked towards the lake. They saw Snape chasing after a poor 4th year Slytherin. She seemed to be enjoying it. Sirius laughed as Snape tried to kiss her, but got rejected by getting a slap in the face. "What a dumb ass." Sirius muttered.  
  
"So how are you and Emily?"  
  
"We made up. We're probably going to end up running around the school tonight. Do you think James will mind if we use his cloak tonight?"  
  
"Probably not. But be careful. Snape and Malfoy have had their eyes on you, Em and Lils. I don't trust either of them." Sirius said while looking down at her.  
  
Celeste sighed. "You worry too much."  
  
~*~  
  
Emily walked slowly up to the common room while humming to herself. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she said the password and hurried up to the 7th year girls' dorms.  
  
She opened the door to the dorm and walked slowly to her bed. "Oh my god…" she muttered when she saw what was on it. 


End file.
